A Cynics Odyssey
by FearaNightmare
Summary: People say death is painless… Obviously they never died. It was not some tragic story of someone abusing me and I croaked. I choked on a hotdog when a cat popped out of nowhere (I told everyone hot dogs are bad!) My soul got ripped from my body, an omniscient jerk said he would give me another life- apparently I am a cynical lonely turd. Cool right? Except, I'm a cat.
1. Chapter 1

I do not see the point in doing a disclaimer seeing as you are all smart people. However _**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

**Cynic****- a person who believes that only selfishness motivates human actions and who disbelieves in or minimizes selfless acts or disinterested points of view.**

**Odyssey****- a long series of wanderings or adventures, especially when filled with notable experiences, hardships, etc. **

_**Updated A/N**_

_**A Reviewer stated that thirteen seems to be a recreation of Silvano from the fanfiction "Flower" I am writing this to say he is not made off of that character.**_

_***sigh* I would have liked to keep a secret but I will put this up because I don't want to offend anyone.**_

_**Thirteen is not an angel but a very powerful being, he can change his looks and does so often. When he does that he also changes his persona and speech pattern because he finds it entertaining. Thirteen will be reappearing and he will act completely different. Each time he pops up his persona will change.**_

_**I am sorry for any confusion. Also the reason he calls her 'missy' is because I couldn't really think of anything else for him to call her at the moment.**_

_Cold, or is it numb. Even with the over whelming tingling numbness, there is still agony- it's tormenting, never ending. It's ripping my body apart; I can feel each thread breaking._

"_Please- just make it stop!" I can no longer tell whether I am speaking or thinking. Am I alive? I no longer remember what that is. _

_Confusion hits me but it is easily forgotten in favor of the persistent pain. It continues- over and over I feel the threads of my soul snapping, ripping, and tearing. Gradually a soft almost sorrowful sound drifts by. A violin, its strings cry out with smooth tenor. _

"_**Do ya regret anythin missy?" **__Shock ran through me as an impish coo's out._

_Soon enough smooth lithe hands were caressing where my face would be. In that instant color and shapes began to bloom. A pale figure was towered over me; amused yellow and purple eyes stared at me. I took a huge breath as the inky blackness began to bleed and fade into fluffy like clouds. Flowers, trees and odd chimera insects were floating around. _

"_**Kehehe~ no need ta breath, ya is already dead." **__Pale skin showed a male that looked to be in his late teens. He smirked and I could see sharp teeth._

"_**Like what ya seein missy? Mhm, I know I am lookin good" **__Reaching his hand up he ruffles his shaggy white hair._

_I don't care if I am dead, I can already tell this person is annoying. Despite the news of my death I do what I always do, just play it off in a bad situation. I give the odd male a blank look._

"_**No point in tryin ta glare at me, you are nothin. Just a soul, no features or body" **_

"_Wha!?"_

"_**Which is too bad, been awhile since I seen a pretty face"**__ He states with a leer __**"Was ya a pretty one? Ne? I don't care for what ya humans call gender"**_

"_No." I state quickly._

"_**Psh, what a bore. Well~ that ain't the reason I was sent ta ya." **__Saying this he reaches his hands up and groans before settling himself on the fluffy ground._

_Hesitantly I brought what would be my hand up only to see a gray wisp like tentacle, it was transparent. Inside that were hundreds of silvery little threads, they looks like worms wriggling around. _

"_**That pain ya felt- it was us rippin ya soul from the container. Kehehe~ ya humans seem to think that ya bodies are such unique and important things. They ain't, for us, all we have to do it grab a blob of body and slap on skin. You is all made the same on the inside, however each body has ta harmonize with the soul or it don't work. When dat happens ya die as a babe or even before ya born- that fault lies all on us" **__He speaks casually, his eyes twinkle as if this is all funny to him._

"_**Each maker has ta watch over their creation, however sometimes the creator gets bored and leaves. That kills ya-"**_

"_You mean I am dead because someone thought I was boring!?" my voice snarled out interrupting him._

"_**Heh pretty much, don't worry- ya maker was an asshole anyways, you would'a had a terrible life 'cuz of 'im" **__He waves me off._

_I hold up my… tentacle "So that means the 'maker' can control our life?" I question in disbelief._

"_**We 'can' but that ain't allowed, however some of us do. Well enough of that! I wanna get to the good stuff." **_

_Warily I stared at him "What good stuff?" _

"_**You is gonna live again missy!" **__He shouts out in glee well jumping up._

"… _I REFUSE!" I snap before trying to run away. Trying… and failed. I helplessly began to spin and float around._

"_**Why~?" **__He whines out._

"_I already had to put up with two faced, hypocritical, lying humans! I don't want to go through that again!" I state well continuing to spiral around. Jumping up he grabs me, I felt pressure but that was it._

"_**Oh… my name is Thirteen, us don't really have names. Just in what ordered we appeared." **__He began to caress where my face would be again._

"_**Since I ama special case and so is ya I did a little research on ya! I found what ya call anime and decided to put ya in one of them shows!" **__saying this he began to walk forward, as if on command everything began to shift. Soon we were in a room with a weird looking tub with tubes sticking out of it and a huge monitor._

"_**By the way, do ya remember da way ya died?" **__Thirteen asks._

_I shake my head but remember about my lack of body "No" I mutter out._

"_**Kehe, it was a funny one if I do say so myself" **_

"_I want to punch you so bad" I hiss out._

"_**No needa be violent, but another thing- im'ma let ya remember everything from before. Ya gonna retain ya memories on ta ya next life" **__He says with a nod before walking over to the tub, he bend forward and shoves me in._

_Instantly every part of me is pulled into it and the silver threads shoot out and attach to the inside of the tub._

"_I told you I don't want to get reborn! Why can't I just like… haunt people and pop out of walls!?" I cry out in distress._

"_**Cuz I'm bored and your my source of entertainment missy, however unlike dat asshole I won't leave ya to die… well as long as ya do something entertainin that is!" **__He laughs out._

_I open my mouth to retort but he begins to speak again __**"Now what one da ya wanna be in, the one called Naruto? Bleach… hmm how 'bout that funny one with the baby? What's it called? Reborn… Kehehe~ that should do! It'll be ironic, ya is reborn into Reborn!"**_

"_No, no no no no!" I shout. I don't want to have anything to do with any of those shows. Sure it is funny and cool on tv but they are all violent as hell!_

"_**To bad! Katekyo Hitman Reborn it is! Now… hmm born in which time period. I guess that can do, past, info… looks…" **__he starts to trail off well muttering. _

"_**Lucky me! I found a body already made, the creator abandoned it- I can just make a few changes… and done! Well have fun!" **__He exclaims happily before I hear a loud beep._

_Then a sound that sounds suspiciously like flushing surrounds me and everything turns black._

Sounds fade in and out, voices, laughter. Everything is fuzzy, however that quickly changes as I feel a dull stinging in my side. Groaning I attempt to turn over however I freeze at the odd sound I made.

"Come on man, I think you should stop. I mean look at it, it's almost dead" an annoyed voice tuts.

"Then we should put it out of its misery." Another mocking voice sneers.

'Hold up! What!' I think before snapping my eyes open. However what I see are two giant humans, huge.

"Ho? Seems it still has some life in it. Why don't we-"

"Herbivore, for trespassing on school ground- I will bite you to death" a calm voice states.

'You've got to be kidding me' I think. This is not possible, I got to be dreaming.

"Hi-Hibari… we… we were just- this cat-" one stutters out.

There was a short pause, I painfully turned my head and saw a surprisingly young looking Kyoya- however he like the other giants he is… giant.

"Tsk, **I **_**will **_**bite you to death!**" Kyoya declares to the two other people after my eyes meet his.

Closing my eyes tiredly I somehow ignore the cries of terror along with the occasional cracking sound. Everything becomes silent shortly, however I am soon picked up. Hands under my armpits. Reopening my eyes I stare at the steal gray eyes of Kyoya Hibari. Opening my mouth I speak 'hi.'

"Mew?"

…

…

'WHAT!?'

My eyes snap to my arms and I see two… black furry paws.

I am a cat.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I very much appreciate everyone who has favorite and followed my story. I am quite surprised seeing as I only had one chapter, nonetheless thank you all! **_

_**Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**I do not freaking own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

* * *

Awkward would be a monumental understatement as Kyoya and I stare each other down. I for two reasons, he is supposed to be a fictional character- and he looks to be maybe fourteen. His hair was slightly shorter and his face with a softer look. However to be honest at the moment, being a cat, he looks as terrifying as a t-rex.

His gray eyes narrowed even more as I continued to both stare and shrink into myself. I am not going to hope that he will turn into a goo just because I am a cat (seeing as he should have a soft spot for animals.)

Making an odd sound Kyoya trails his eyes down my small form before his eyes made an odd twitch. He hummed before tucking me under his arm and beginning to walk. Momentarily I stayed limp in both shock and fear.

'_I am a freaking cat! A CAT! That mother fucking thing that jumped in front of me and made me die!_' I think in horror. My eyes narrow into slits which may or may not be the cause that the group of teenagers that were walking in front of us to squeak in fear, or it could also be Kyoya.

'_That bastard Thirteen is probably laughing his stupid ass off!' _I think outraged.

"Stop squirming!" orders a stern voice.

Making a peculiar choking sound and going limp again. I lift my gaze to look around, trying to _not _move as much as possible. However I was shifted slightly and without meaning to I made a very pitiful whimper sound.

Our moving paused before I was again shifted, to my absolute horror Kyoya thought it wise to carry me as if I was a baby. That left me the option of looking up, into the eyes of one of the few smart people in this universe.

Luckily for me it seems we reached our destination, a '_ding_' resounded before I felt vibration from Kyoya's chest as he spoke "Heal her" He demanded before I was thrust forward into the face of an unassuming man.

The man backed up a couple steps before he inelegantly coughed into his hand and spoke in a small voice "Uh… H-Hibari, you must first make an appoi-"

"**Fix her. Herbivore.**" Kyoya stated again in a rather malevolent way.

"… Right away Hibari sir!" The man chokes out before hastily grabbing me and scurry's in the back.

'Psh, coward' I state to myself with a vacant look.

"Still scary" He whispers, I can actually see some sweat dripping down his face. I make a relatively normal laugh, however it might not sound normal seeing as I am a cat.

The man scowls at me annoyed before setting me on a silver table, not to gently if I do say so myself. I let out a growl, one that should definitely not come from a cat. I sound like a dog; the sound is deep and threatening.

He lets out a fairly feminine shrieking sound "D-definitely Hibari's p-pet"

Rolling my eyes I attempt to lay down, however seeing as this body is _very _different from my last. The attempt is clumsy and I somehow end up on my back. Hesitantly the man walks over, he pulls out some gloves. Lazily I watch him as he gently begins moving his hands over my stomach- which is very awkward mind you!

Mumbling he walks over to a sink and grabs a rag and puts water on it before he comes over and gently dabs at what I guess is my wound. It throbs slightly but other than that everything else is fine.

"Seems you were cut- small two inch laceration, still will need a few stitches." He states.

With those words I freeze, my head slowly swivels over to look at the man.

"Hahaha, don't worry you won't feel a thing"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, two injured vets and one very annoyed and frightened man later I finally come back out.

'Won't hurt my ass; that stung!' I think angrily. I am still making hissing and odd growling noises.

Kyoya looks up; his eyes looked over the man before I see his lip twitched the slightest. Said man quickly pushes me into Kyoya's arms "She has four stitches, she should be fine… please don't bring her back" turning he runs back through the doors.

I start trying to again claw at the man even after he left _"Come back here you coward, I will skin you alive!" _I screech, which in reality sounds like very ferocious meows and snarls.

However I abruptly stop when I hear chuckling noises, ever so slowly I turn my gaze and see Kyoya with an amused smirk as he stares at where the man disappeared to.

Turning Hibari quickly schools his emotions and walks out of the office, glancing around he nods to himself before he begins to walk in a random direction.

'He better not plan on making me his freaking pet!' I sneer to myself. Grounding my teeth together I begin to squirm around.

Not suspecting my action he releases, somehow from luck I twist and landed on my feet. Well that is before I promptly fall on my face 'Oh yeah… four feet' I think miserably.

'Okay body we can do this, I use to crawl around on my hands and knees before' cheering I slowly lift my front paws forward and put them flat on the ground before pushing myself up. Ever so slowly I start to push my back legs along with my body. Finally I am standing as a normal cat should.

'Suck them apples!' looking up I find Kyoya staring at me intently, he clicks his tongue before he turns and walks away.

'Whatever' I think.

Focusing on my task; I beginning to slowly move away from the direction Kyoya took. Seeing how this body is made now that I have a feel it isn't as uncomfortable walking on all fours as it was as a human.

Surprisingly enough I found myself standing on a grassy hill. Hearing some crying and sniffling I tilt my head and leisurely begin to make my way over to the sound.

My eyes widened as I saw what; more like who was making the sound. A small ten year old boy with wild brown hair sat curled up by the river's edge. Ever so slowly I made my way over, as if he heard me he peaked out and his soft brown eyes widened in fear.

I sweat dropped 'I forgot; this fool is afraid of Chihuahuas.'

Instantly I stop and sit, well attempt I kind of just flopped back.

"Goddammit!" I shriek.

"Y-you… Mama says those are bad" A subdued voice whispered.

My gaze snapped up as I stared flabbergasted "You can hear me!?" question.

The boy shifted away from me before he slowly nodded. His eyes looked me over before his eyes flitted away wearily.

"… And you aren't at all worried about a talking cat?" I ask slowly.

There was an odd silence before his eyes widened the size of golf balls and opened his mouth "You shriek and I was eat your mother!" I quickly snap.

His body shivered before his mouth snaps shut "What's your name kid?" I inquire.

I sigh as his eyes remained wide and frightened, letting out a sigh I roll my eyes "Ok I wasn't serious kid, anyways, do I look big enough to eat your mom"

Hesitantly he shakes his head "Well then you don't have to be afraid" No need to speak about me mulling a vet though.

His body made an odd jerk '… hmm, intuition?' I think.

"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada" He muttered quietly well his cheeks took a pink hue.

"Heh, you're taking the talking cat thing in stride huh? My name is…" Blank; my mind went blank. My name… I- I can't remember.

'What, I remember dying- I remember my life before. Name… what was my name?' An odd sense of sadness hit me.

'I died… I really died. I can't see my dad; I can't see my dogs, my sister, niece, or friends' I could feel water building up. I don't want to cry though, I can't- crying is for the weak.

However I was soon enveloped in warmth "its ok" My body shivered as I looked up. Tsuna was hugging me.

"It's ok, you can make up a new name" Tsuna murmurs "Mama give me hugs when I am sad, you looked like you were in pain.

'Oh great, when I feel like crying I look constipated'

"Fine… then you give me a name" oh geez I was sniffling.

He blinked a few times before pulling away and looking at me again, slowly a smile spread on his face. By god the is the most beautiful smile in every universe "How about Ni?"

* * *

**Now I understand you all may think Tsuna is ooc, however I think everyday shapes the person you become. I think Tsuna was probably a little more open, still shy but open when he was younger. He was bullied in Elementary and middle school but middle school is always worse.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hahaha, I am super surprised! I got at least ten more followers and Favorites! Thank you all so much, I am so very happy. I even got a review, Shout out to Guest reviewer- I wish you would have used an account but this chapter is for you.**_

_**I was actually going to update Saturday; but as you can see I did not. Family stuff. No internet too.**_

_**Don't own KHR. No shit!**_

'His face and voice should be illegal; I use to pride myself in the ability to resist cute things… I lost' I think sadly. I dangle from the brunets small arms as he carry's me home with him. He even started crying, that just isn't fair!

"Mama will be so excited! You will love it there, she makes such delicious food and the house is very cozy!" Tsuna happily chatted away as I mourned my lost freedom.

"Ok, well just so you know even though I am a cat; I don't eat fish, cat food, or anything cats usually have" I sniff well turning my head away. I don't care if I die, I _will not _eat cat food!

Tsuna hummed with a frown before he nodded and grinned "You talk to; that should surprise her"

"Eh… Tsuna, I don't think she will be able to hear me. I was just with Kyoya Hibari and he cou-"

"Hi-Hi-Hibari!" Tsuna squeaked rather girlishly before he fell and squeezed me tighter.

My eyes felt like they were going to burst from my skull, along with my side where the stitches were started to throb "Gah! Kid loosen your grip! I-I'm gonna pop."

"Y-you were with H-Hibari?" Tsuna questions well he trembles.

"Yeah, some punks were being stupid and cut my side; I needed to get… _stitches_" I hiss the last word. I wiggle slightly as he began to push himself up.

He takes a breath before shivering "So… are you Hibari's c-cat?"

"No… I wasn't planning on being _anyone's_ cat" I mutter the last part with my eye twitching.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, anyways are we there yet?" I question.

Tsuna glanced around before he nodded "We just turn the corner and I am the second house in the right"

Going around the corner I tilt my head and see the house. It is rather big, clean looking and well managed.

Tsuna let a content smile slip on his face as he walked over to the door; gently he pushes it open before speaking "Mama, I am home!"

"Oh Tsu-tsu!? I got a call from school, you missed your last two classes" A soft and girlish voice exclaimed. Soon enough a lithe woman came walking out holding a large cooking spoon. Her brown hair came past her shoulders and her wide and delicate eyes held concern.

"I-I… got lost" Tsuna mumbled well reaching up to rub the back of his head with an awkward grin.

She frowned well her eyes looked him over, however she blinked with confusion as her eyes landed on me. Ever so slowly her eyes began to soften, crossing her arms she beamed at Tsuna "You made a new friend Tsu-tsu?" She asked.

"Ah? Oh yes I did. Her name is Ni; can we keep her mama? I promise to take care of her." He pleads.

As this conversation went on I stared blankly at the woman. She looked rather small, sure she was cute- however not being rude she was not 'beautiful'. Her cooking and sweet personality make up for everything else I assume.

Walking over she crouched before me and gently scratched the top of my head "Ni? That is a cute name." She looked me over a little, her eyes landed on the stitches "What happened to her side?"

"Oh, some teenagers were… hurting her" Tsuna lowered his eyes and he unconsciously tightened his grip on me.

Instantly Nana's eyes became sad "Oh dear. Yes Tsu-tsu, of course you can keep her-"

"Yes!"

"However" she interrupted and stood, a wide grin with sparkles and all formed on her face "Clean your room every day."

"Aw, Mom!" Tsuna whined.

"Cats can be sensitive creatures Tsuna. If your room becomes dirty she may get sick or even run away. Would you like it if I never cleaned the house?" Nana states firmly, her eyes were soft but she meant business.

'Hm, seems like she is a little different then shown on tv' I think.

He looked down at me with distress, looking up he nodded "I understand. I promise to clean my room and take care of Ni" Tsuna stood tall and looked at his mom with determination.

Nana froze for a second before letting out a squeal and holding the spoon tightly to her chest "Oh my~" she cooed with a blush "That was just like your father!"

Promptly Tsuna flinched well his eyes darken "I'm going to clean my room now" He murmur's before quickly rushing up to his room with me held firmly to his chest.

Frowning I turned my head to look more at Tsuna "Are you alright?" I inquire quietly.

Opening a door he stays quiet before shrugging "It's nothing."

"Liar- but ok" I tilt my head in understanding before jumping over to the very messy bed. As I slowly sit I let a smug smirk on my face as I don't flop retartedly and actually sit like a cat.

Settling down I watched him as he began to gather all the dirty clothes. He quickly threw them all in his… closet?

"Boy. That is _not _cleaning. Take your lazy butt downstairs, get a hamper and bring it up." I order with a raised brow. Tough love is my motto.

He pouted as he looked at me "Do it or else!" I brought my paw up and raised it threateningly; what surprised me is I heard a very animated _'ka'shink' _and saw my amazingly sharp claws 'Sweet!'

Tsuna became quite pale; turning he swiftly darted out the room. There was a pause before many loud thuds were heard and a high pitched "HIIEEE!"

"Tsu-tsu? Are you ok?" a voice called out "Did you fall down the stairs again?"

"Oh great!" I snarl with both humor and annoyance.

I jump off the bed- fell on my face, however got back up and carefully made my way out the door and to the top of the stairs. Looking down I saw Tsuna sprawled out with his eyes spinning.

"dumbass" I mutter before stupidly making my way down the stairs… _and_ falling.

With much quieter but still loud 'thuds' I roll and bounce down the stairs.

"Mother fu-" I landed on a hard but slightly soft spot.

"Tsuna? What was that?" Nana questions. I could see someone walking over but I was very dizzy and trying not to screech in pain and laugh at myself.

"N-Ni, are you o-ok?" Tsuna weakly asks.

"Give me a moment well I try and not puke" I whisper well shutting my eyes tight.

"Oh, hehehe Ni takes after you Tsu-tsu! How cute" Nana giggles.

"Oi, woman- come here!" I hiss.

"Ni! Settle down please!" Tsuna quickly sat up and grabs me as I attempt to jump over to her.

"NO! I was never this clumsy it is your fault you Tuna fish!" I declare before turning my eyes on Tsuna.

"N-now, N-ni it's fine. Y-you I… AAAHHH!" He yells before letting me go and scrambling away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC HUMAN CHILD!" I cry out.

"Haha I am glad to see you and your cat playing" Nana smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for the reviews and follows, I am so happy! Sorry for the long wait; was hanging with my cousins. Another thing is some of you may be wondering when the actual 'Plot' will begin; I felt it would be wise to show a little of the past. I really do want to change some things and I will be showing the reason those things have changed. Anyways- without further ado~ Chapter 4.**_

_**I don't own KHR**_

"Tsu-tsu, it is time for school." A cheerful voice states.

"Ngh… that… not now- too tignrgurph-" My voice became muffled as I shoved it into whatever fluffy thing that was nearest to my face. Said fluffy thing moved the slightest; however quickly settled.

A soft muffled sigh came before a low creaking sound accompanied it. Soft footsteps resounded before the annoyingly girly voice spoke again "Tsu-tsu, you are going to be late again" a pause followed "You know Kyoya doesn't like late students"

As if a switch was flipped the fluffy creature jumped up with an impossible squeal sound. My tired mind began to piece together what she said 'Kyoya… Hibari Kyoya… Nana knows Kyoya.'

"**The Hell!**" I screeched along with Tsuna as my body jumped up.

Giggling Nana turned well walking out of the room, I shook my head as everything was still fuzzy and slow. Doing so I flopped back onto the bed on my side, letting out a groan I squeezed my eyes shut a moment before opening them.

Tsuna was in the process of taking his shirt and pants off at the same time. However seeing as he is clumsy, he fell forward. He smacked his chin on the little table in the middle of the room "Ow" he moaned.

That was short lived though as he quickly ripped his shirt off, buttons flew around the room. Tsuna cried out frustrated but chose to ignore it. He wriggled slightly so his pants finally came off.

His eyes didn't really hold fear though. Not the terror I remember seeing in the show, yes he was afraid but not for his life. He jumped up before he opened his closet and pulled out a cream colored button up school shirt along with brown slacks.

He pulled the pants on rather quickly, he shuffled along the room as he also put his shirt on well mumbling "Where are my shoes? Shoes… Hibari is going to tonfa my face off"

"Aye Tsuna, Have you looked at the time?" I question before yawning and peeking at the clock. Guessing his school is like most schools and starts around eight or eight thirty; the time it shows is seven thirty.

"Ma… **Mom!**" He bellowed.

Rolling my eyes I shake my head and jump off the bed, shakily landing on my feet. Moving forward I make an odd purring sound which gets Tsuna's attention "Stop complaining, go down stairs with me and eat, then brush your teeth and wash your face. Then go to school on time!" I order with a stern look.

A whining sound comes from him; shoulders sagging he waddles over to me and scoops me into his arms. Turning he walks out of his door before a shiver goes up my spine as we near the stairs "Hold on to the railing!" I demand urgently.

Tsuna paused before his eyes widen; slowly he lets a forced chuckle out and reaches his hand out and grips the railing well making his way down. After we finally made it to the bottom both Tsuna and I let a breath out.

As Tsuna shuffles toward what I assume the kitchen is I can hear a soft humming sound. My eyes widen slightly as the voice is surprisingly beautiful.

As we move forward I can see Nana flitting around as he scrambles eggs and flips bacon. Her voice was pleasant and serene. Unknowingly I smiled well closed my eyes.

"Good morning Mama" Tsuna greets.

"Oh! Morning Tsu-tsu!" Nana turns with a big grin.

"Everything smells good, can Ni have some too?" Sitting down Tsuna also sets me on the table in front of him.

Letting out a hum Nana taps her chin "I think that eggs would be fine, however I am hesitant on the bacon because of the grease"

"I don't like bacon anyways. Sausage all the way!" I sniff well turning my head.

Letting out a giggle Tsuna coughs as his mom gives him a look.

"Just eggs should be fine, right Ni?"

Tsuna looks at me with a soft smile "Sure whatever" I mutter well attempting to avoid looking at his sparkles of doom.

"I don't think little Ni is a morning person" Nana giggles well turning and begins to make a plate.

"L-little!? I am not little!" My voice cracks as I shriek out in protest.

"Oh?" Pausing she turns to look at me "I am sorry Ni" she says with a smile.

"Damn right you are lady!"

"I meant little Ni isn't a morning cat"

"… Just forget it" I mutter exasperated.

Laying my head down I turn and gaze at Tsuna, which I felt slight annoyance as I saw tears in his eyes and his hand covering his mouth.

'That bastard is laughing at me!' I think to myself vexed.

"Watch yourself Tsunayoshi Sawada… I know where you sleep" I say with a sneer.

He began to choke. Nodding I turned as food was set next to me, tilting my head I find myself unconsciously crouching well my tail flicks back and forth. I stare intently at the scrambled eggs as steam floats off them.

'Look at those fluffy yellow eggs. Mocking me, I will get you!' my mind shouts.

Lowering myself more my shoulders roll as my claws flick out and dig into the table.

"What is she doing?" I block out the voices as my focus is solely on the eggs.

In that moment it is like some alarm went off, my muscles tensed before loosening and I shot like a bullet at those eggs.

"**HEEEII!**" Eggs flew everywhere. However I was content as I chewed furiously on my prey.

Loud laughs echoed around the room; tilting my head to look I continued to vigorously gnaw. I saw Nana holding her stomach as tears fell down her cheeks. She was letting out snort, laughs and odd choking sound- however it totally fit her in that moment.

I turned more and saw Tsuna on the ground with a red face, wide eyes and his jaw dropped as he was covered everywhere. His hair was flatter; eggs fell into his lap as they slowly plopped out of his hair.

Freezing I blinked ever so slowly as I took in what happened 'Was I… acting like a cat?'

"I… I think I need to call Hibari" Tsuna mutters well standing up. He turns and walks out of the room.

Again I blink and turn my attention to Nana. I furrow my brows and stare at her hoping to get my question across.

She takes a few deeps breaths and wipes her eyes "Hehe~ Tsuna and Hibari like to play before school. Tsuna's school starts at eight thirty and Hibari like to meet him at a park"

'Play… Play. _Play?_ **Play!?**' I can feel my eyes widening more than they should 'Hibari's version of play… is probably beating the crap out of people!' I think.

Swiftly I dash out of the room and pause as I see Tsuna talking on the phone "Um… Yes. I-I. Well, I found her and- Yes. S-she just attacked the plate and eggs flew everywhere, so… um I will need to shower and-" Tsuna visibly paled.

"N-no Hibari that is-!" He blinked as he pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

"He… is coming to the house… I need to shower!" Tsuna began slowly before his voice became higher and he took off upstairs.

With confusion I sat down and began to think 'From what I remember Tsuna and Hibari didn't actually _know _each other personally. Only names. Now I am not stupid to think that everything from the show happened; this could be even be an alternate universe. From the way Nana and Tsuna talk- Hibari could be considered a friend…'

I sat quietly trying to come up with answers as minutes passed.

I turned in surprise as the door behind me opened and in walked Hibari.

"Holy shit" I whispered as I looked up.

I assume I made a noise as Hibari looked down with narrowed eyes "Ho?… It's you."

"Hibari? Is that you?" Nana questioned and like magic she popped up well smiling "I am making breakfast again if you would like some?"

There was a moment of silence before Hibari spoke, now I thought he was going to say not or just hum but nope- I was wrong "Have you made coffee?" he questions with his eyes focused on her.

"Of course!"

As they were talking I was trying ever so sneakily to _get away_! However that failed as Nana walked away and Hibari stood with a slight smirk well he stared at me.

"Oh no" I murmur.

"You are the reason Tsunayoshi is late?" He questions well crossing his arms and his oddly purple gray eyes staring at me coldly.

"… Mercy" I squeak well squeezing my eyes shut and curl into myself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello to all my lovely and kind fans! I am still surprised by how well people seem to have taken to this story. A Cynics Odyssey is in two Communities! Haha~ Ah got to love all the supporters. Anyways now onto a little bit of info:**_

_**Honestly even I don't know how many chapters it will take until Tsuna meets Reborn. I really want everyone to see how Ni and Tsuna interact and how much 'Influence' she will have. **_

_**Also another thing someone commented on is I have not spoken about race of cat Ni is or what she looks like; honestly she hasn't seen herself in a mirror so she can't be described, same with her race. She will find out soon… Kinda.**_

_**Also I am in the process of brain storming some other fan-fictions. I will be putting up a poll on my profile and you all can pick which anime you want my other fan-fic to be of!**_

_**Enough of that now on to the story!**_

_**Don't own blah blah blah blah yada yada… KHR.**_

"I am glad Tsu-tsu has a friend like you! He talks about you a lot, and he really admires you" Nana chatted away happily as Kyoya sipped his coffee with a blank look. I lay frozen on said boys lap.

'I am going to die, either from my happiness or fear' I think with wide eyes and a tense body that only got stiffer as Kyoya's hand began to gently pet my back.

Surprisingly enough I could feel the heat his body gave off, it wasn't the disgusting warmth you feel when one is all sweaty. It was comforting and relaxing "Like a cloud" I state with an odd tone to my voice.

"Hm, he is one of the very few herbivoreswho _can_ dodge me" Kyoya states with a tilt of his head.

"Haha. He always talks about when you guys play"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyoya's lips quirk into a slight smirk "Oh? Hm then maybe we should _play _more"

A shiver ran up and down my spine 'That both sounded very threatening and attractive. Ah~ Tsunayoshi, I hope for your return.'

"That would be wonderful; Tsu-tsu doesn't go out much! I am afraid he is getting to be a little too shy, whenever you want company you can always come over to play with my little Tsu-tsu" Nana agreed with such a joyful face I had to squint.

"Oh Tuna, I am so sorry you have her as your mother" I bow my head in pity.

A hum vibrates through Kyoya "It seems we will be able to entertain ourselves more often Tsunayoshi"

"…" Turning I saw Tsuna who was an unhealthy shade of blue with tears falling. His mouth was open but no sound was coming except slight airy choking noises.

"Oh Tsu-tsu! Isn't that wonderful, you will be able to be with your friend more often!" oh Nana… you poor ignorant fool.

"However, I am in the process of containing some herbivorous problems at Namimori middle. So we will be meeting an hour after school hours at the gates of Namimori middle- do you understand?" Somehow I felt Tsuna didn't have choice.

Setting the mug down Kyoya stood up not before taking me in his arms. His moves were graceful and fluent. Turning his gaze fell upon Tsuna; said boys breath hitched.

Kyoya's head tilted up and his eyes narrowed at Tsuna "It is rather disrespectful to not reply when one is asked a question."

Flinching the smaller male took a breath in and nodded "I understand Hibari" his voice wavered but his eyes stayed on the older boy.

A silence followed however it was broken as Kyoya turned to look at Nana and dipped his head "I will be taking Tsuna with me this morning" He informed her before walking forward.

"Have fun Tsu-tsu! Oh wait here is your bento!" Nana said as the older male paused at the door.

"Hurry Herbivore" Kyoya demanded.

"Yes Hibari!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Well everything was going on I felt an odd tugging in my stomach. I couldn't quite put my… uh… paw on it. My heart was beating rather quickly and I was anxious. Darting my eyes around; it felt as if something was going to pop up.

"Hn" Clicking his tongue Kyoya opened the door and I shivered as the feeling got even heavier.

"Hm?" I was moved slightly, looking up I saw Kyoya staring at me. His eyes were curious and calculating.

"Hibari…" Tsuna's soft voice called out.

The male in question grunted and glanced over briefly as if saying to continue.

"Did you know Ni can talk?" I promptly began to choke on my uvula.

"Who?" Kyoya asked.

"The cat you're holding"

"Tsuna you fool! Either he is going to think you are a crazy little lonely kid or… No he is only going to think you are! Why did you tell him this are you stupid what the hell is wrong with you and-" I ranted and continued to as others spoke.

(Kyoya's POV)

I didn't really have any thought or opinion on when Tsunayoshi spoke about the cat being able to talk. As soon as he did explain the creature began to make interesting snarl sound along with hissing rather heatedly. She was squirming and trying to reach Tsuna.

Knowing she was a rather odd thing since the first time, I did not push the thought from my head. When I first looked into her bright yellow eyes I could see a different presence then normal cats give off.

"Hm~ lala~" a deep voice began to hum. Even I could feel the almost over powering presence. Looking up my eyes narrowed the slightest at the odd person.

He stood with a hat that had odd metal pieces and a checkered pattern on it; even his face had a metal mask also that had a checker patterns on it.

"Oh it seems the information was not incorrect, what a peculiar being that Thirteen is" As he spoke he reached up slowly and tipped his hat well bowing slightly "You all may call me Checkerface, I only wish to borrow that creature you hold in your arms Hibari Kyoya"

Scowling I could feel her tensing even more along with trembling violently. Tapping his walker on the ground he let out a chuckle "Oh? Haha, it seems the little lady knows of me… how _Fascinating_"

"Tsunayoshi, take her!" I order with a sneer. I didn't like the feeling this man gave of, if I were to compare him to anything… he would be a cannibal- he can devour anything if he wanted to. The little Herbivore hurried over and grabbed her "Now get to school."

However even before he could answer an unseen force slammed into us all. I flew back about ten feet but I heard a 'thud' looking up I saw Tsuna gripped Ni as he lay on the ground right next to the wall.

"How crude, to ignore me" Even though he spoke as if he were insulted when looking up he only looked amused.

"I only wish to speak with her, nothing more or less" he slowly began to make his way over to them.

Grinding my teeth together I quickly reached into my coat and shot forward well taking them out. Twisting them forward I jumped up and slashed down but in that instant he was gone, quickly glanced around and saw him already holding the cat.

I remained as I was because I didn't what he may do "Now let us make this easier" reaching up his fingers begun to glow indigo and he touched Ni's forehead. From here I could see five black tear drop shapes formed were he touched her.

"**You bastard what do you think you're doing!? You hurt Tuna-fish; I swear I am going rip your intestines out and hang you with them, then I am going to rip your tongue out and shove it right up your-**" a new more feminine voice began to shriek.

"What a vulgar girl you are"

"**I will **_**show**_** you vulgar you ramen humping bastard!**" I finally saw that the voice was coming from the cat.

(Ni's POV)

Despite my words I was beyond terrified of this man, as he held me by my fur his eyes were almost overshadowed. However I could feel the power from this man. My… everywhere hairs were standing on end and I could feel a hiss trying to rip from my throat.

"Ah you are an entreating girl. I can't tell if you're mad about me getting you or hurting little Tsuna" His chuckle may have seemed good nature but I could sense an underlying threat.

"…I don't care if you're God; I don't care if you know everything, not if you're supposedly the most powerful being in the world; if you **dare **hurt my pack. **I **_**will **_**kill you**. Even if you kill me, I will just keep coming back to life and I will find you" I whisper, however for some reason silence swept around and my words echoed everywhere.

"Is that so?" Checkerface spoke after a pause, he changed his hands position. It circled around my neck and he began to squeeze "Is that really your resolve, or will you simply flee when it becomes too much?"

Feeling the familiar feeling of suffocation I clenched my teeth but still spoke "If… I can't come b-back… I will make them a shadow… one that even you c-can't find…"

His gaze pierced into me "Ni!?" I heard Tsuna yell. Everything was getting dark but the pain reached from my neck, to my eyes.

Soon enough though, I was dropped and smacked into the ground and began to heave "Hahaha! I haven't seen that type of cloud in a long time. One who stays distant but close, one that can cast a shadow to hide the family from danger" the man spoke.

"Little girl, continue to grow and amuse me. I will see you soon" as he spoke his body began to fade into a cloud before completely disappearing.

"Ugh… my… everything hurts" I gurgle out.

"Ni? Are you ok?" peeling an eye open again I saw Tsuna hovering over me with a pale face and teary eyed.

"Aw it's… it's fine, I was only slightly suffocated" I mutter.

Looking over more I saw Hibari staring emotionless at the spot Checkerface disappeared from. His knuckles were white from his intense grip on his tonfa's.

My breath hitched slightly "Oh… dear… it seems I'm gonna pass ou-" With that I was unconscious.

**I do not read the manga so I most likely did not portray Checkerface correctly. If someone could tell me how I could correctly get his personality I would be beyond happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the slightly longer wait.**

**Okay ****Warning!****- this chapter will have a few darker parts and I am sorry if I offend anyone with what is going to be said. Sorry to anyone who is religious!**

**Please also look at my poll I put up, I would really like to know what other people want my other fan-fiction to be in. The pole will be ending 8/29/14.**

**No beta so sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

_Dark clouds swirled around me like smoke, wrapping me up and pressing down. I felt suffocated; oh what a familiar feeling. I was still alive though, I could feel my pulse thumping in my veins._

"_**Oh what a pathetic sight you are Missy" **__A masculine voice chuckled out._

"_**Your eyes were so defiant yet scared, it did make for a rather entertaining show" **__The same voice continued in mirth._

_What was weird is I could feel the voice not just hear it. Looking around I found I couldn't move "Where am I?" I questioned._

"_**My little sanctuary, what a rude girl you are missy; to forget our time together" **__Turning I could see a man; he had slicked back raven hair. His skin was tanned nicely and almost glowed; his eyes though- they were each different, purple and yellow._

"_It can't be…" I mutter and continue to stare._

_The man in question tilted his head well bringing his hand up and tapped his lips and smirked. Sharp canines showed, he was thin and wore a suit. However his presence felt just like-_

"_Thirteen?" _

"_**Correct, however it did take a while for your little brain to come to that conclusion, did it not?" **__His smirk stayed as he walked closer and crouched in front of me._

_I then felt a shiver wrack my body __**"It seems that Checkerface did listen to me, not in the way I hoped. All ended well though…"**_

_I bristled "Ended well?! He not only attacked me- but also Tsunayoshi and Kyoya!"_

"_**Do not get hung up on the detailed missy, you now have a voice-" **__as he said this his fingers touched my forehead __**"However I would be more cautious though. He made it so everyone can hear your voice now"**_

"_So then what!? I should just be happy I am alive? What the hell am I supposed to do now? I was fine with being dead! I lived my life, short as it was, and died. That was it; so pray tell me why do I have to continue on?!" Snapping angrily I felt a something in my core._

_Another shiver ran through my body; however this one was a lot stronger and more sinister in a way. I became terrified __**"Why… Play of course. This is a game. Do whatever you think would entertain me."**_

"_**I can control everyone, I could destroy this very world and all who inhabit it. I have seen all there is to see well following all the rules. It is rather dull; that is why I brought you along. You are average in almost every way. Your family got divorced but you moved on. However for some odd reason your soul was a lot stronger than it should have been. There was hatred and disgust so strong I am surprised you never snapped" **__Grabbing me he turned and began to walk through the fog._

_I started to hear a violin playing along with opera, it echoed around. I felt my body spasm, continuing on Thirteen finally stopped. Only a few feet away was an inky black cloud, again I felt another spasm but this time; excitement coursed through me._

_Bring his tan hand up Thirteen pointed and whispered "Watch the cloud, let go of everything for a moment" Saying this he snapped his fingers. A sick feeling took over me; the cloud began to swirl violently. Quickly though it stopped and in the middle a picture showed._

_It was silent, I could see a man sitting in an old worn chair. He was young, in his twenties maybe. His clothes were older looking; darker colors. Twirling the glass in his hand I saw almost clear red liquid 'Wine?' _

_Glancing up the man looked straight at me and I tensed. Glowing gold eyes showed. Letting out a chocked sound I flinched. In my old life I had oddly colored gold eyes, they were dull though. In the sun they sparkled beautifully, however people always avoided me because they were unnatural._

"_**Shh, this is a memory deep within your soul. He can't see any of us" **__Thirteen murmured._

_Gulping I nodded 'I don't like this for some reason.'_

_Standing up the man started to hum off tune. His eyes were lit up with glee, he dropped the glass on the ground and walked around the chair. As he moved he snapped his finger; walking up to a book gaze he started to grab books out not even glancing at the covers._

_Nodding as he held five, he began to put them all back in an incorrect order. Right when the last book got put back the book gaze made a clicking noise. Chuckling the man moved slighting and began pushing the book case; it moved slowly and showed a small cut out in the gray brick wall._

_Nodding to himself the man moved forward and his whistling became louder and happier. _

_Frowning I swear I could hear noises, closing my eyes I held my breath and willed myself. Snapping my eyes open, I could finally make out whimpering._

_The man continued forward, his smile morphing into a smirk "Don't cry little bird, soon I will cut your wings and set you free" the whimpering went into full out crying. My throat tightened and I had to push down the sound that was bubbling up. _

_Stopping the man turned and then clicked a light on. The room brightened and showed many containers filled with organs. A woman lay in the middle of the room, a ruby red dress flared out around her trembling form._

"_Shh, I will make you into something beautiful" He coo's to her._

_I could feel my heart beginning to pump faster, my body began to tremble and I felt like I was going to puke._

_He slowly sauntered over and crouched by her form. Reaching forward, even as the woman flinched, he softly ran his fingers down her cheek. His gaze softened and he smiled "Don't worry my sweet Marabelle, you will live again"_

_Standing up he walked over to a shelf that had all empty containers. Grabbing some he walked over to a table and set everything down. Moving around he began to prepare. Medical supplies were laid out, he washed his hands._

_Moving to the containers he opened some bottles and began pouring some liquids into the cylinders. After a few seconds the woman began to cough, her body trembled and blue eyes tear up. _

_Nodding her turns and walked over to the woman and grabbed a scalpel. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as if to scream, however she began to cough violently again._

_I starting leaning forward again, I knew this feeling. It was the feeling of expecting and waiting. The tingling in my chest and the twitch on my face; I was excited…_

_I quickly closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, not even a few seconds later did agonized screams rip through the air. There was no pleading, crying, or whimpering- just screeches._

_I could feel anger split my chest, I was so angry. This stupid creature, was showing me a past; one that I don't care for. What the hell does he want from me?!_

"_I don't __**care**__!" I shriek out._

_Bubbling erupted in my stomach and violently shot throughout my body. That was when and odd breeze blew past me and I could see a purple haze in my vision just above my head._

_Instantly the little cloud that held the vision vanished._

"_**It seemed I annoyed you hm? Enough for your flame to sprout. Interesting. I was only showing you because I wondered if you would be stuck in the past." **__he tsk'd._

"_**Sometimes when I show people they revert back to who they were. It is quite funny. Some up standing person turns into a mass murderer; Or a rich stuck up man starts to act like a shy little girl" **__Thirteen muses._

"_**Now you though… were one of the most renown murderers out there. Just as famous as 'Jack the Ripper.' Seeing as your case too was unsolved. You murdered thirteen woman and took out different organs from each one; along with a limb. That was who the press only counted though. Some you just murdered and left because the organs were not good enough for your precious Marabelle" **__Thriteen dropped me as he spoke and began walking, I easily landed on my feet and followed him._

"_**Each part that you believed was good enough for Marabelle you kept" **__Saying this he waved his hand and a picture began to form in the mist._

_A small woman stood smiling, she held a small baby in her arms. Her cheeks were flushed and her bright lava colored eyes showed joy. Her skin was tanned and a midnight black color._

"_**Little Marabelle died about two years after she gave birth to her child. She was murdered by none other than Jack the ripper actually" **__Shaking his head he said that ironically._

"_I… I though Jack only killed prostitutes" I whispered, my voice came out breathy and I looked around._

"_**He murdered prostitutes yes, but not just them. Anyways, you became mad with the idea of bringing Marabelle back to life by taking parts from each woman. Short story- You gathered all the parts but one thing you couldn't find that Marabelle had were her eyes. Now tell me… who do you think could possibly have eyes like hers?"**_

_I blinked slowly before I stopped and a shiver ran up my form "…no" I whispered._

"_**Well aren't you a smart one missy. Yes the one and only…" **__He snapped his fingers and an image swirled. I pale boy no older than three stood holding a flower. His eyes were sad, but the colored glowed and moved just like lava. His scraggy brown hair fell to his shoulders and freckles covered his face __**"Son."**_

_I collapsed and stared wide eyed at the little boy._

"_**You waited of course, until you had every part before taking**__**the eyes from him. Finally you put your precious Marabelle together. Let's just say killing a woman' song is not smart. Your house was burned down and nothing survived, not even you." **__Thirteen turned and smiled at me._

"_**Now that you learned about one of your pasts what are you going to do?"**__ He smirked and leaned down._

_Staring blankly at the ground I slowly closed my eyes. I was a horrible evil person, I was pathetic, a murderer, and I felt nothing from seeing that._

"_Screw you and your powers, screw the past! I am alive now because of you and I am going to move forward!" I snarled._

_The purple flame on my forehead began to grow bigger and bigger, until all I could see was the flame._

"_**Haha~ I see. Well, have fun. Remember though, true challenges are ones you start. Your past is stronger than you will ever know"**_

* * *

Gasping my eyes napped open I instantly jumped and snapped my head around and looked.

"Ni? Are you ok?" Blinking ever so slowly, fluffy brown tuffs of hair came into view.

"Ts… Tsuna?" I whispered slowly, drained.

"Hibari is here too!" He states with a smile and glances over to a dark figure.

I turned and indeed did see Kyoya "Oh…"

"Um… Kyoya and I spoke. Even if that man comes back we promise to protect you, because you are our friend" Sparkles began to form but quickly fell as the other male scoffed.

"That Cannibal is strong. I swear I will **bite him to **_**death" **_Kyoya seethes well somehow his tonfa's came out and he gripped them angrily well his eyes narrowed.

Tilting my head ever so slowly I felt my lips quirk however soon enough I laughed uproariously.

"Huh?" Tsuna murmured before a pissed of Kyoya came at me well swinging his weapons. I quickly jumped up well laughing and choking out "strategic withdrawl!"

* * *

**I find this chapter crappy as heck! Buuuut Now that I have wrote this I am thinking a few more chapters before the 'plot' starts.**


End file.
